This invention relates to a sandwich panel and end strips for a longitudinal edge of a sandwich panel, comprising a web provided with a lug extending along the length of the web and arranged to engage with a lug of complementary shape on another strip.
Such sandwich panels are used in horizontal position to close access openings in factory buildings or garages, and can be hinged to one another by their strips and placed between rails which may extend in the horizontal direction above the access opening, so that, when raised, the panels can enter into the horizontally extending portion of the guide rails. The panels can also be used, in either vertical or horizontal position, as facade cladding. Various types of these panels are used as garage doors, and they usually consist of a U-shaped or H-shaped section provided with lugs capable of serving as hinges. The cover plates of the panel are then, however, placed behind the flanges of the end strips and foam plastic is cast into the interior space.
It is a shortcoming of these prior art strips that they must be fastened to the foam plastic over a very small area, whereas the full load of the panels must be able to be suspended on these strips. The strips are then also usually fastened with blind rivets through their flanges and the steel or aluminum cover plates behind them. Another shortcoming of these known end strips is that, during casting with foam plastic, the cover plates bulge out at the flanges because of their thickness, so that the panels are not taut on the outside.